Try
by lGenne
Summary: "Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama. Donde hay una llama, alguien está destinado a salir quemado. Pero el que este arda, no significa que vayas a morir. Tienes que levantarte e intentar." Pésimo Summary. Rating T por posible lime. One-shot. Bunny ¡Songfic!


**South Park no me pertenece**

**Canción****: Try - P!nk**

* * *

**_Try_**

Kenneth y Leopold, ambos jóvenes. Uno de apariencia infantil y otro muy atractivo de igual cabellera rubia, vivían juntos en uno de los departamentos de la ciudad de Denver. A lo lejos, se veía que eran una feliz pareja…homosexual, pero feliz. Y si era cierto, vivían de maravilla. Muy cariñosos, se comprendían, se respetaban y enfrentaban sus problemas con la ayuda del otro. Pero todo cambio después de unos tres meses. El mayor comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña; era sumamente violento con Butters tanto física y psicológicamente.

Llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada. Cuando Stoch se encontraba despierto le preguntaba donde estaba durante toda la noche, Kenny le respondía que estaba muy ocupado en su nuevo trabajo. _Mentira. _Hubo veces en las que el joven estaba de pésimo humor, y cuando el otro le preguntaba, lo insultaba y le decía que no era nadie para indicar a que hora llegar, que era su vida y que lo dejase en paz.

En ese entonces, Butters no se dejaba pisotear por nadie. Le seguía haciendo preguntas hasta quedar totalmente satisfecho. Una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo eran las mentiras, y valla que McCormick las sabía utilizar muy bien. El chico juraba que percibía el aroma de alcohol en Kenny, y cuando el inmortal ya no tenía opción, su paciencia llegaba hasta el límite. Mandaba todo al carajo y se lanzaba a golpear al más bajo como si no hubiese un mañana.

_Ever wonder 'bout what he's doin' __  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better  
to never ask why _

"¡ABRE LA PUERTA, MALDITA SEA!" Gritaba el rubio mientras golpeaba la puerta con el puño cerrado.

"LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ" Gritó Leopold al otro lado de la puerta, sus sollozos no tardaron en venir. Numerosas lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos grises.

El rubio mayor prefirió no perder tiempo en convencer a su pareja mientras este se negaba. Con una fuerte patada, el chico derrumbó la puerta asustando al otro, se acercó a Stoch quien estaba de cuclillas en el piso llorando desconsoladamente, Kenny le causaba cierto miedo. Temía que el inmortal le hiciera algún tipo de daño…

_Where there is desire __  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

Era su fin. O al menos eso pensaba Butters. Kenneth se hincó frente suyo, el menor cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo esperando un golpe otorgado por el otro rubio. Pero extrañamente no ocurrió, al contrario. El mayor envolvió a Butters con sus brazos. Lo estaba abrazando, un cálido y dulce abrazo lleno de amor y protección. El menor solo hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Kenny mientras este acariciaba su cabello.

"Pe-perdóname, Butters. Yo…yo no quería hacerte esto" Dijo McCormick tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar…

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Largos y sonoros gemidos salían de los carnosos labios del chico de ojos grises, el mayor continuaba con su labor de besar y morder ligeramente el blanco cuello de su pareja; ambos jóvenes estaban llenos del deseo por contemplarse, se lanzaron hacia aquella cama de sábanas rojas. Despojaron sus ropas con gran rapidez. Querían ser uno solo, así que las embestidas no tardaron en llegar, el sudor escurría por sus frentes. Una sensación increíble corría por sus cuerpos. Leopold tenía en su conciencia que esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos estaban cegados por la lujuria, indispuestos de parar con aquella actividad tan indescriptible, tan placentera…tan bella._  
_

___Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
more than just a couple times.  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right_

Era una rutina, una horrible rutina. Butters detestaba el hecho de discutir con Kenny hasta llegar al maltrato físico, detestaba el hecho de que con solo tener sexo todo volvía a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pasaba por eso incontables veces. Estaba cansado y fastidiado. Cansado de los golpes que recibía semana tras semana, fastidiado de las humillaciones que le hacía pasar diariamente. Había pensado en querer deshacerse de él. Pero Butters Stoch amaba a Kenny McCormick con todo su corazón…tampoco tenía el suficiente valor para dejarlo…

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

Kenny pasaba por lo mismo. Aunque él fuera el primero en provocar la mayoría de los problemas que solían tener, Butters lo lastimaba horriblemente. Le dolía cuando le gritaba un "Ya no te amo", el menor lo sabia perfectamente, pero siempre se trataba de convencer que no era real, que Kenny estaba mintiendo, que él tampoco lo amaba. Hubo una mínima vez en la que McCormick fue herido físicamente. Fue aquella vez cuando Butters perdió el control y actuó involuntariamente; trató de ahorcar al mayor con sus propias manos.

Su relación estaba demasiado rota, pero los dos insistían en repararla, cosa que nunca terminaba muy bien. Cuando estaban por reponer todo lo causado, cualquiera de los dos hería al otro haciendo de esto una guerra que ambos creían interminable y dolorosa. Los gritos y golpes nunca faltaban. No importaba que tan lastimados terminaban. Al final, dejaban todo al lado y se demostraban su "amor" de alguna u otra manera.

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

Pero...¿Realmente sentían amor por el otro? ¿Todas las peleas valían la pena? Stoch quería acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Pasó días reflexionando acerca de lo que realmente sentía por Kenny, ¿Seguirá con el rubio? Era una de las decisiones mas difíciles que había tomado en su vida... lo amaba mucho, pero ya no podía. Ya no había nada que podían hacer. Su noviazgo ya era un caso perdido.

Claro que la desición le destrozaba por dentro, ¿a quien no? Estaba confirmado, Butters le dará un fin a este martirio...

"Ke-Kenny..." Llamó el de ojos grises "Quiero...quiero terminar contigo" Una lágrima resbaló por su pálido rostro "Me gustaría que ambos retomáramos nuestras vidas y ser felices...pero separados" Le dolió tanto las ultimas dos palabras que dejó escapar de sus labios.

McCormick lo miró sorprendido, Butters bajó la mirada temeroso. Este aun no entendía... el no quería entender. "No..." Susurró. "NO, BUTTERS. NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, ¡YO TE AMO!" Posó sus labios en los del otro rubio, el menor no respondió en aquel beso.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_  
_Does it make you wanna cry_  
_When you're out there doin' what you're doin'_  
_Are you just getting by_  
_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

Se separaron, Kenny notó que Butters no respondió. Acorraló a Stoch en una de las frías paredes "Se que...lo nuestro ha decaído mucho durante los últimos meses. No te culpo es solo que...yo no puedo controlarme" Le susurró al oído.

Butters trataba de zafarse del agarre del mayor. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos fueron en vano, el rubio poseía una fuerza increíble. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, la boca del joven inmortal se volvió a unir a la boca del otro rubio. Se rindió, poco a poco empezaba a corresponder. Le molestaba caer en los engaños del otro, en dejarse llevar tan rápido...

_...Y cuando se dan cuenta, están cayendo otra vez..._

**_Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama. Donde hay una llama, alguien está destinado a salir quemado. Pero que este arda, no quiere decir que vayas a morir._**

**_Tienes que levantarte e intentar…_**

**Fin**

* * *

**Por fin lo terminé, dure dos días escribiendo este oneshot xD. No fue por flojera o algo por el estilo, me daba el típico ataque que le da a cualquier autor: No saber como carajos continuar(?) **

**No se por qué, pero cuando escucho esa canción, pienso que encaja con el Bunny...tengo una mentalidad tan rara(?)**

**Creo que por ahora eso es todo.**

**Un review me alegraría mucho :D**


End file.
